Arch Mage of Hogwarts
by thenewjubi
Summary: An Arch Mage; a powerful mage long forgotten in time. His tall believed to be a mere legein a fairy tale. Like the Rikudou Sennin of the ninja world. His power was truly massive, the strength of gods his ability to whiled massive fire storms with just a flick of a finger. His tale forgotten or seen as a myth by the Magic kind. But one shall prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't happy; he was kicked out of his Ninjutsu class for reading forward. Yep that's right, he was kicked out from the academy for a whole week because he was reading the **_Ninjutsu 101_** books ahead of the class. Truthful he liked reading, but he wasn't able to read because the librarian or the bookstore owners never allowed him to purchase anything, let alone walk into the store. Screaming how letting the so-called demon in would ruin their business. He didn't really understand or truthfully carried. This had been going on his entire life. He become used of the terrible treatment that they gave him. He hated it still, but it didn't bother him like it used to.

He had thrown six shuriken, trying to escape from his thoughts. Each one entered the block of wood going so deep two sides were covered in the wood. The blond blinked a few times before jumping up and down. "I did it!" He yelled seeing the six metal stars in a perfect line. He picked up a five kunai knifes throwing each one at a different target with a different shapes and distance. They were all bull's eyes. The boy jumped up and down happy that he was able to score a high score. He stopped however seeing a wired red bird with a letter in its moth turning his head at a wired angled. The two stared at each other. Both never blinked, or stared into an opposite desertion. It was like they were having a stare competition. Naruto looked at the owl, it blinked. "Ha in your face bird I win." He laughed seeing the bird blink. "I guess I lose too." He said sadly knowing beside bird, the old man and the nice ramen family he didn't have any friends. "It's hard not having any friends or family." He started looking at the bird that now was standing on his leg. Naruto laid down looking up into the bright color blue sky. "Sometimes I wish I was a bird. So I can fly away and find a new home. The people here are mean. They hate me and that's putting it lightly." He said looking at the bird that tried to throw the letter into his hand. "I hope this is for me. Who knows maybe it's from my parities." He smiled sadly open the letter up. His eyes widen seeing the note fly into the air unfolding its self. The boy grabbed hold of the wired letter thinking it might fly away from him. "It's for me!" He yelled happy, he never realized a letter that belonged to him finally came. He was excited to say at lest. "Dear master Uzumaki. Hear that I'm a master." He said smirking looking at the bird. He swore he say it shake his head.

_Dear Master Uzumaki._

_You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts; the most successful wizardry and witch school in the magic world. Where you will be taught the skills a great wizard are known for. We all hope you will accept this invite. If you and your guardian Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress_

_Uniform-first year students will require_

_Three sets of black work robes_

_One plain pair of black gloves_

_One pair of protective gloves_

_One winter robe_

_Name tags_

_Set of books: _

_The standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing_

_A beginners guide to transfiguartion by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Pottions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and where to find them by newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: A guide to Spell-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron_

_1 set of glasses crystal phials _

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales _

_Any small animal of your choice. _

The blond blinked once or twice. "Old man!" He yelled taking off. The bird sweet dropped before flying towered the blond following him.

Sarutobin Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the village hidden in leafs. A man known through out the world as the professor and the third Kami shinobi. He singed leaning back into his chair smiling. He finished his paper work today and could spend the rest of the day reading his students knew Ichi Ichi a merry Christmas gold audition. He was about to start reading Intel the shouts of Old man was heard. He turned around seeing his favorite whiskered scarred boy running through the streets creating a dust trail. The thing that stood out the most was the bird that followed him and the letter in hand, and the rather strange bird like creature. He signed; he had a bad feeling about this.

He watched in amusement seeing the twelve-year-old boy fall onto his face after tripping over his feet. He quickly jumped up before yelling some thing that made him pale.

"I don't want to be a shinobi any more!" He screamed looking dead into the man's eyes.

"What?" The man yelled surprised, since he was able to talk he spoke of being the future Hokage. Hokage was the first word he spoke followed by Ramen.

"I'm a wizard see." He said pushing a letter into his face. The man palled seeing what it read. He read the slip of paper over and over again. He was shocked; he thought the stores Kushina told Minato were well just stories. But there really was a place called Hogwarts a school of witch class and wizardry. He thought hard on what he sow; he promised Minato that his son would make a great shinobi. He swore on his life; if he sent Naruto there how much would his life change. He knew he wasn't treated right because he thought this village would respect to fourths last wishes. But he didn't know how deep the seed of hate was berried. He signed painfully knowing full well what the best choice would be. The logical and what he wanted was for him to stay here, but he knew full well the best choice would be to send him there. And who knows maybe he can find some one to love. He remembered how many times Mito and Kushina told him that the only way for a Jinchuuriki to truly survive is to find some one to love, and be willing to give your life away for that one person.

"I see. Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" He asked sadly seeing the son of the hero and his looked at grandson leaving him.

"Hai, the teaches beside Iruki refused to teach me, and if I read or train a head of the class I'm suspended."

"What!" The elder man yelled in anger surprising the blond. "They told me you were being taught by a tutor or skipping!" He yelled his anger rolling off of him. The blond eyes widen, the Hokage the ruler of the village didn't know his treatment. "At first I was hesitating, thinking that it would be best for you to go. But now I know signing is the best chose is for you to go. But you have to make a few deals with me." He said looking at the boy with a very stern look and voice.

"What is it?" He asked a little sheepish.

"The first is to study, practice and become the greatest student this school ever seen. Second make friends and find some one to love. And the last is when on break visit this old fool and when not able to send letters." He said smiling. The blond smiled nodding his head. "Good know let's sign this." He smiled singing his name on the sheet of paper. "You turn." He said handing the boy the pin. The blond wrote his name. "Now what." The old man said looking at the blond. He simply shrugged his shoulders not knowing him self. The letter launched up into the air before burning in a tower of flames. The fire died down showing a man around the thirds age. He wore old rages, a half moon glasses and had a very long grey beard. "Who are you?" The Hokage asked seeing the man surrounded by A.N.B.U. each one holding a tanto. The men in the room eyes narrowed hearing the man speak in a rather wired language. They had no clue what the white bearded man was saying.

'Interesting.' The eldest man in the room thought looking at the men called Shinobi. Their home the elemental nations were located in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. If he wasn't mistaken they spook an ancient form of Japanese. He mumbled a few words putting a spell of tongue on the room. They all instantly spoke every language. Even if they are oblivious that they're speaking it. It was a rather handy spell when discovering a new language. "Can you understand me know?" He asked looking at the two whom didn't where an animal mask.

"Yes. Now, why are you here and who are you?" The man said releasing a rather harmful amount of bloodlust. The other man started to sweet heavily feeling the man's power. He looking at the hidden mask men and women interred seeing that even behind those masks were rather calm. He amazed seeing the child not affected by the deadly density of bloodlust. He just sat there playing with a knife. Trowing it against the wall.

"Naruto not inside." the man said rubbing his eyebrow in annoyance and the masked killed signed rather painfully.

"Well I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to bring Mr. Uzumaki to Hogwarts. I'm not meaning to be rude but can you tell your men to sheath their swords?" He asked sweating feeling the blades enter deeper into his skin. He felt the warmth of blood run down his neck. The blades broke through his skin. These shinobi were rather impertinent.

"Of course sir. A.N.B.U your dismiss, you can go home now." He said. The masked men and women bowed before disappearing in a black flash. "Oh and their Tanto's not swords."

"What's the different." He asked looking at the man. He was a master of magic, not weaponry. Truthfully a mage owning a weapon beside their wand was rather rare.

"A tanto wasn't truly made for close combat, it is used of quick kills and assassinations, and is usually about two or three feet long. A sword is made for combat and is over four feet. The blade is mostly made with steel and has two bladed sides. Then there are others like the Katana. A one sided curved blade. It's a curved blade with a diamond shaped end." Naruto spoke surprising the man. He blinked once or twice before a pitcher of a newborn child with blond hair and whisker marks. "Well i guess it would be considered a type of sword, but the short sword and Tanto are completely different weapons." He finished rubbing his chin. The headmaster with a thousand names couldn't help but sweet drop seeing the proud smile the other elder wore. And that the mask smiled. That was a little creepy. smiling mask, how was that even possible.

"O you must be little Naruto, if I recall your mother Kushina attended the school before moving here." He said smiling completely creating a 180.

"You know my parents?" He asked.

"Your mother yes, if I recall correctly she was rather bash, head on, care free and very mischievous." He smiled remembering the events the young girl did when she was attending his school.

"Yep that describes you perfectly." The Hokage mumbled remembering the pranks the two did when they were young.

"Really now. Tell me what was your best prank Naruto?"

"Painting the Hokage faces in two hours with out any one noticing, in broad daylight." He said like it was a normal occasion.

"My god your worse the your mother." He said paling a little. The two laughed seeing the bearded man.

"Now, we have to hurry up Naruto. We have another young student waiting for use." He said getting down to business. He hated being late to well anything. A master of the most successful mage school on the plant had a reputation to hold.

"Of course. But before you go Naruto-kun; I have a gift for you." He said pulling out an open scroll before performing multiple hand signs. "Kai." He said as a few scrolls appeared and a sheath katana. "The scrolls are from your father and the Katana is from your mother." He smiled packing the scrolls into a backpack. The blond took hold of the sword pulling it out seeing a beautiful ocean blue blade. "It's the blade of the Uzumaki Clan. The blade is a legend. Whiled it well Naruto-kun and goodbye." He said sadden looking at the small blond boy. The boy strapped the blade onto his back under his backpack.

"Don't say that Jiji, this isn't goodbye, it's tell next time." He said smiling giving the man a hug.

"I guess your right and remember what I said."

"To be a great student, visit and write, Find friends and some one to love." He said blushing the last part.

"Good. Tell next time." He said while the other man put his hand on his shoulder before vanishing with the owl.

"I hope you do Naruto-kun. Love is the only way some one like you can survive." He mumbled rubbing his hand through his hair. With out him the leaf will be quite boring.

"Old man prepared to be defected! He heard a boy yell. He looked over seeing his five-year-old grandson trip over his scarf landing onto his face. He yelled an old wooden kunai toy in hand. 'Maybe things will not be so boring after all.' He thought seeing a man in black uniform and sunglasses run in. He watched in amusement seeing the two argue back and fourth.

Adopted from Fallout god


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around seeing that they where now in front of a rather old street. Most people walking around had a weird look to them, the buildings looked like they were about to collapse. The street was a dirt path rode, a metal sign nearly unreadable because of rust.

"It's a spell that transports a person from one area to another." He smiled seeing the blond look around the street. "With the help of my phoenix I'm able to transport to any place in the world." He said looking at the blond.

"Damn your cooler then Jiji" He mumbled, the man raised an eyebrow hearing what the blond said. Jiji, in his Japanese language meant grandpa. He knew that part, he thinks.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at the blond boy.

"Jiji, summons monkeys and you summon a bird made of fire." He said causing the man to laugh hearing what the blond said. He didn't really know what he meant by summon but it sounded like calling some ones name in need.

"Hey Naruto what do you mean by summon?" He asked, he never really meant any shinobi before. And what the blond has shown him he knew some information about the world.

"Oh yea. Some animals live in a small hole other demotion. So since they're in a different enviroment as us they can grow into giant sizes. The boss of that species find someone who they deem worthy enough, they give them a summoning contracted. A summoning contacted is a contracted that gives said person the ability to summon that spices from battle, spy work, sealing or every day use." The boy explained the best he could. Dumbledore was rather interested hearing what the boy exsplanded. From small demotions separated from their own and able to summon that creäture through time and space for anything.

"What are these contracted?"

"Well a contracted written in blood. They have rules, if you break said rules you will be punished. I not sure how many punishments are their but they can go from losing the summoning right to being killed."

"Is there a way for a summon to summon the summoner?"

"Hai. Each summoning clan has a scroll able to summon the summoner." He said trying to explain what he meant. He was pretty sure they made up a word.

"Interesting, maybe when you graduate I'll ask you to the new shinobi Professor."

"Ninja, shinobi means male ninja." He said causing the man to nod. "Any way I'm after your job." He said smiling up at the man.

"I beat you would make a fine head master." He said smiling seeing the blond. The elder man asked questions about the shinobi world. Naruto asked the best of his ability. But even if he used his sexy jutsu to knock the old man out and stool scrolls; and took scrolls from clan houses after they threw away left over scrolls. His knowledge was still small the master fascinated was well in the boy's knowledge. The boy defiantly had a thirst for knowledge, but also physical strength. He wasn't the tallest person but by the way ha could tell his body muscle wise was way beyond his age. Which was very rare now.

"So where are we any way?" He asked not knowing what they were doing outside a rather old building.

"The leaky Cauldron. The entrance to diagon alley." He said as the two walked through the doors. "Now all we need to do is find the Grangers." He said running his hand through his beard looking around the bar.

"The who?"

"The Grangers. A muggle pair, but their daughter was born a witch."

"Muggle?

"Non magic folk." He said helping the boy understand how thing work in this new world. It's lest thing he could do. He helped him understand his world bit by bit. Why not return the favor.

"Would a ninja be a muggle?" He asked looking at the old man as they looked around the Inn.

"Truthfully I only meant two shinobi in my life. Your mother and the Sarutobi fellow." He said gaining a nod from the boy. The boy looked around scanning how the people were holding themselves in the old inn. A magic person or creäture would act differently than a muggle pair. He predicted that the pair would look nerves, scared or amazed. Anyone would be able to point out a muggle or a first year student like himself. He stopped seeing a girl nose buried into a large book titled _Hogwarts a history. _And a couple around their mid thirties looking quite nerves.

"Is that them?" Naruto asked pointing at a rather nerves pair with a girl about his age.

"Indeed." He said as the two walked towered the three.

"Hello, I presume that you're the Grangers family. I am Professor Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts.

And this is another first year student Naruto Uzumaki" He said reaching his hand out for a hand shack.

"A pleasure to meet you Professor." The man said shaking his hand. The man was about in his later thirty's. He wore a plan suite. He hand black hair and eyes. There was a girl around his age stood next to him holding the medium-sized book. She had light brown bushy hair ending above her shoulders, brown eyes, and about an inch shorter than Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." The blond said waving at the girl.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling waving back at the blond.

"I will guide your daughter and Naruto as they buy their equipment. There is a pub rather close to the entrance made for no-magic folk. If you wish your family can stay there until the train leaves."

"We would love to stay there. The misses and I have been quite interested in how this magic world works. Hermione has been talking about it non stop for a year now." The man said smiling as the two gave each other a firm hand shank.

"Come on you to we have work to do." He said as the five walked into a back ally. "Watch carefully you two. You will have to do this on your own some day." He said pressing random bricks before the brick wall folded in showing a ton full of magical creatures.

"Amazing!" The two yelled in unison, Naruto watched in amusement seeing the cute girl roll her eyes before telling them it was a simple spell.

"The Inn you four will be staying at until Monday is that small building right there." He said pointing to a small inn with multiple people looking through the window in amazed or fear.

"The four of use?" The women asked looking at the elder man.

"Yes, there are four of you after all." He said pointing to the blond. The man wasn't sure what to make of the boy. It made him feel uneasy seeing the haughty katana strapped to his back and a knife tied to each left and a smaller one hidden in his sandals. This boy made him feel uneasy. But he couldn't really have a choice on the decision now did he. The man bought him and his family a two-day vacation. He just had to be careful. Unknown to him Naruto was looking oblivious as the man stared at him but the blond watched him carefully. Scanning him facile and body functions.

'He doesn't trust me.' He thought seeing the man stare at him. The made eye contacted for a single second before the man turned away acting like nothing happened.

"It's a nice place." The master said snapping the two from thought. "It's the newest building on this street. You will find all you need in room 09, here is your key." He said handing it to the man. "You two can ask the front desk, and if you want any help just ask the front desk." He said waving goodbye at the pair as the said their goodbyes to their daughter before leaving. "Are first stop is a bank known as Grinbotts wizarding bank. You will be able to exchange your muggle money in there while Naruto and I take some from his family's vault." He told the two as they took off

"Family vault?" Naruto asked wanting to know more about his family.

"Do you really believe that your mother was the only mage in your family? We had Uzumaki attending since, well since I was a student myself."

"But you said my Kaa-san and Jiji are the only ninja you ever meet."

"They are, I knew the others before their ninja life." He said humming a light tone with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your family was very rich and powerful Naruto. I hope you live up to the others expectation." He said Naruto sweated a little hearing that other teachers had an expectation from him.

"I guess I need to work hard." He mumbled; he didn't want to be the "dobe" anymore. He wanted too become the top student in his classes and prove to everyone that he wasn't useless. He wanted to show them that he had power. But that didn't mean he was lazy as fuck, Hanging out with the Nara clan too much and that would happen "Hey can you tell me more about my family?" He asked the elder wizard.

"I guess. Your family has always had a thing for magic. A spell that took months to learn for any other student it only took hours for them to master. Your family had a dark side though. A certain voice attempted to corrupt the mind. This thing tried to turn the dark, evil corrupt them to learn the dark arts. Not many were corrupted; I believe there has only been one in thousands of years. But many were able to find balance in the light and dark magic." He said. Hermione listen amazed that his family was able to balance the two types of magic. Naruto wasn't, his hand reached from his stomach knowing full well what he was holding.

'My family had him in them too.' He thought sadly.

"Hey Naruto who is your mum by the way." The girl asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Kushina Uzumaki." He said like the name was just a name.

"What! Your mother was the great Kushina Uzumaki!" She yelled knowing full well the lengths the women reached.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Well no, but I know what she did. She was considered the greatest witch of her time. It's my dream to become a witch as great as her." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can you tell me some stuff about her?" He asked looking at the girl with excitement.

"Of course. Now were to beginning." She said telling Naruto about what she read in stories about the young witch. The old wizard couldn't help but smile seeing the two talk about his mother. His smile grew seeing them start talking about their reams likes, about their life and so on.

'Hmm it looks like another school romance.' He thought laughing to him self-remembering his younger years before he becomes head master.

"So Naruto what house do you want to be in. I my self-want to be in Gryffindor; Many great wizards and witches were in the Gryffindor house." She said as the three walked through the street.

"Houses?" The blond asked looking at the girl.

"You don't know what the houses are?" She asked shocked.

"Well I didn't know there was such thing as magic until today." He said rubbing his neck looking at the girl.

"Okay. Hogwarts is a rather large school. So they separate the students in four houses. They four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one was name after the four founders. Each house had a different theme based on what the founder were like. First years students are assigned too be in one of their houses for up to seven years. They have a person that tests your mind to find out were you will be going." She explained as if it came from a textbook.

"Test you mind, how do they do that?"

"I'm not sure how they test a person mind. I truly wished I knew. Something like that would be brilliant to know. I tried to find a book about the subject, but all I could find is high-level spells that read a person's memory. And that left the person in pain"

'Okay I need to stay with her to know more about this world.' He thought hearing the girl explain deeper into the houses and the school.

'She nearly knows more about my school then I do my self. That or my age is catching up with me.' The old man thought hearing the girl explain the history of Hogwarts. He looked up seeing the large doors of the bank. "Welcome to the second safest place in the world. Gringouts bank." He said as the two stopped in front of a bank that was leaning to far to the left.

"Second?" The two said looking at the man.

"Yes. I take my school's protection very seriously." He said as the two walked in seeing wired creatures in suits walking through, recording, and paying or storing money.

"What are those?" Naruto asked gripping the blade.

"I think their Goblins, I read about them once. They cared more about money than their own kind." Hermione said looking at the one who growled as he walked by. "They're not known to be pleasant, but when it comes to keeping money or other items there the best."

"Your knowledge is very impressive Hermione and a first year student is amazing." He said laying a hand on the blond as he let his grip on the blade vanish. He smiled seeing the brunette smile proudly. But who wouldn't after the headmaster had been impressed in her knowledge.

"Well, well headmaster it's been years since you walked into my bank. And with the Uzumaki heir, what do I own this pleasure?" He said in an annoyed tone. Naruto couldn't help but grow a single tick mark. The man acted like a Uchiha in a business.

"It has indeed. But sadly I'm not here to talk about more threshers. I have a Uzumaki here, as you all ready know, that wishes to visited his safe. And want to transfer monetary." He said causing the goblin to growl of all things.

"Do you have young Uzumaki key?"

"Yes I do." He said taking a small key from his pocket.

"I see. Now how much money am I transferring?"

"Hermione I believe you know what to do." He said as the girl pulled a rolled up pill of dollar bills to the goblin.

"This should give you a decent amount of Galleons, Sickles and Kunts. You wait here. And you two follow me." He said as the three left the young women waiting.

Naruto watched in amazement as the three rid a rail car through a massive underground cave filled with other wizard or witches, goblins. He looked to his far right seeing a white large creäture flying towered them. It roared shocking the boy as he watch the dragon soar through the mine without a care in the world.

"An ice dragon from Antarctica." He said looking at the boy. "Their very deadly and feared creatures. But is the most loyal creäture. They just need to be raised since their hatched." He said watching the massive best glide through the caves with great balance, speed and grace.

"I thought dragons were a myth." The blond commented leaning over the railing.

"You came from a place were people can control shadows, hack minds and expanded so large it could crush a castle. And you thought dragons were a myth?" He asked pulling the boy back into his seat.

"Well I never real-AAA." The blond yelled falling on his face as the cart stopped on a dime.

"I told you Uzumakis every time to put your set belts, but no they ignore my warning and nearly get them self killed." The old Goblin said looking at the body of Naruto who had pale skin and swirl in his eyes.

"Sorry about this." The professor said lifting the up the boy making him come to his senses.

"Yea sorry for not listening, but it's not easy to see a dragon for the first time and be cool with it." He said rubbing his neck as the three stopped in front of a large door.

"Key." He said reaching on open palm out. The bearded wizard gave the small monster the key. The sound of a safe unlocking was like music to the small goblin. Naruto's eyes widen seeing an enormous room with mountains of golden coins. Naruto did what any other man or women would do. He dived in swimming in the coins.

"Naruto this isn't the right time." The old wizard said pulling an old watch from his pocket.

"Oh right." He said a little embarrassed that he swam in a pile of gold in front of the head master. But an orphan seeing a rather large amount of gold in their name, anyone would do the excite something.

"Here you go boy." The goblin said handing the boy a large bundle of coins. He jumped up and down as the three walked towered the rail car once again.

"Oh and I have to ask you this Dumbledore, how does this boy have the blade of the reaper? That blade needs the best of care. May I subject putting it into the Uzumaki vault." The small goblin said eying the blond as he ran ahead looking for the ice dragon. That blade was evil. The first true dark wizard recorded in time whiled it. His name beside his clans name was forgotten long ago. That immortal blade is the last known proof of that demon. The blade looked like a normal Katana; but at a second glance at the blade was truly horrific. Souls, lost souls where forever suffered within the blade. The blade robbed the souls of the ones it slaughtered. The blade destroyed the lives of ancient worrier bonded by honor, great and massive best that roomed the land, and the lonely civilians that wondered to far. The blade was pure evil. A mere BOY shouldn't be wielding such a weapon.

"It's his family right to own that blade, I agree it's a very dangers blade. But he is a Uzumaki, they three things they know best are the magic arts, pranks and how to use a sword." He said looking at the very greedy goblin.

"Fine, but don't blame me when some one dies." He mumbled as the three stepped out from the cart. Naruto ran towered the girl almost falling on the way there.

"Hermione you wouldn't believe what I just seen! It was a dragon a real life dragon!" He yelled swinger his arms around. The girl laughed seeing the blond act like a dragon. "You should have seen it. It was huge. It was an icy white color, it breather ice its self and flew at speeds that made a rail car look slow." He counted no paying attention as the old man was trying to gain their attain.

"Naruto stop. Professor has some thing to say." Hermione said as the boy calmed down.

"I have grim news, I wasted a little too much time finding Naruto. I have to leave back to Hogwarts for a rather dull meeting. I believe Hermione will be able to care of you. I'll see you to at 6:30. Your train at station 93/4 leaves on Sunday at 11:00 am. Do not be a single second late or you will miss the train. Goodbye." He said disappearing from the two. Naruto blinked as the two just stood there not sure what to do.

"Now what?" He asked the girl as the two exited the bank.

"We have to go shopping for the school requirements. First will be the clothing. Then are wands and books." She said looking back seeing the blond was no longer there. She looked around seeing Naruto running from window to window stars in his eyes as he looked over the equipment. The girl signed seeing the boy jump over people to get closer. She grabbed the blond by the hand blushing a little pulling him out from the crowed. "Now Naruto it is not the right time to play around. After this I have to teach you some standard things before we head off to Hogwarts." She said dragging the boy into a robe shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto signed, Hermione was just complaining about time and now she was here trying on over thirty types of clothing. They were here for school clothing. It took him seconds to find three pairs of school uniforms. Three in four different sizes hoping he would grow some more. Having a digit of ramen isn't that healthy for a growing boy.

"What is taking her so long?" He asked him self. "No way clothing can be this important." He said looked down. "I guess they are." He mumbled looking at his old orange jumpsuit. He blinked in surprise seeing how tore up the old thing was. He need new clothes, he walked over seeing a black shirt with armor underneath. It remanded him of some shinobi he knew. They wore armor under their clothes all the time, from missions, days off and even sleeping. He knew one man who married fully armed. The only different was that is was a plane black shirt not a see through fishing net shirt.

He took the about three shirts for four different sizes judging that he would grow a large amount for the next year. He looked around seeing if he truly liked any of the robes. Truly he didn't truly care but he needs some sleeves smaller. He had an idea of making a few hidden holsters for weapons. These sleeves didn't work well when counseling weaponry. Now that he thought about it a hood would be nice and some pockets. "Ma'am do you have any robes with smaller sleeves, a hood and some secret pockets?" He asked looking at the women. She put her finger to her lip tapping it as she hummed. She vanished in the back of the store appearing shortly after with a black long sleeve cloak with red flames growing from the bottom, a pitch-black sling filed with containers. "That's perfect!" He yelled throwing the cloak on. "How much?" He asked looking at the brunette.

"Thirty coins for the cloak and ten for the shirts." She said in a cheerful tone. The blond reached into his pocket pulling out seventy coins. Even with paying what Hermione brought into the changing booth it would be a rather large tip

"Keep the change." He said walking back towered the changing booths. He quickly throws the shirt and cloak on rather easily. "Nice." he said looking into the mirror.

"Done. Now to buy a wand." Hermione said lifting her school uniform and some other clothes into multiple bags they left the store. She blushed seeing her friend's new look. "You look good." She said looking at the boy. Loss the baby fat and grow a few inches he would be a hunk.

"Thanks." Naruto said hearing her give him a compliment. It was rather rare for him. The only people who complemented him were the old man and Hermione.

"So what do we need now?" He said changing the subject.

"A wand. I read that Ollivands: Makers of fine wands is a good place to start." She said as the two walked through the street looking for the shop.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked trying to look over the higher heads.

"It's over there." She said pointing to a rather old-looking building with golden letters written a crossed.

"Nice job Hermione. Lets go." He said grabbing the girl's hand taking of towered the shop.

The owner couldn't help but chuckle seeing a blond boy dragging a blushing girl into his store. Kid's these days always full of energy.

"Old man two of your best wands please!" The boy yelled as he entered the store. The owner laughed watching the girl chew the boy out for being rude.

"May we please buy a wand sir? That is the correct way Naruto." She said, the boy nodded not wanting her to have a bad mood.

"Of course. Here try this. Oak, ten and half-inch dragon heart string." He said handing the girl the wand. "Give it a swing." She nodded swinging the wand. Naruto's eyes widen as a cup of flowers flew at him with amazing speeds. It hit him between the eyes knocking him on to his back.

"Not that one." He grunted getting up. The old man chuckled seeing the blond run behind a bookshelf hiding.

"Okay how about this one. Vine, ten and three-quarter inch unicorn hair core." He said chuckling as the blond hid only his eyes picking. The boy signed in relief and the old man smirked seeing the girl's hair being blown as if it was being blown by the wind, a magic light behind her.

"Brilliant, I heard and read finding your wand felt amazing, but I never imagined it felt like this." She said amazed feeling the magic cores through her.

"It's truly amazing feeling your first wand. I remember way back before I opened this shop when I got my first wand."

"You really old old man." The blond dead pin causing the man the laugh a little hearing what the blond had to say. He was young when he opened his shop that was around 300 BC. He lost count of his age-long ago.

"Naruto respect your elders." Hermione said looking at the boy. She had to agree with him on the man's age, but didn't mean you have to say it out load to them.

"But he's older the dirt." The blond mumbled hoping the girl didn't hear his small comment. He paled a little seeing the girl look at him." Of course Hermione." He said apologizing to the man. The man couldn't help but laugh at the young blond. So young and all ready on a leach a thin one at best.

"Okay Whiskers you turn." He said smiling as the blond yelled at him for calling him whiskers.

"Then don't call me old man."

"Deal." Naruto said as the two shock hands.

"Okay good now to find your wand." HE said pulling the first one out.

An hour later.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle; the two had tried to find Naruto a wand for the longest time now. The nice clean store was now a mess; Naruto and the man were on the desk crying anime tears.

"Do you have anymore?" Naruto barely manage to say.

"Let me look." The man said walking down using walls to support him, he opened the back door entering his workshop.

He was about to grab random case only to freeze hearing something. He weakly turned around seeing a pitched black old box wrapped in chains throwing its self around. 'Can it be?' He thought walking towered the box unlocking it. He looked at the black as darkness wand. This was his great grandfather's last creation. Back when schools were never thought of, where wizards and witches fought for every thing you could think of. This was an old wand, made of a very old metal called Ebony, it's heart is what made it like it was. It was the blood of the first demon this world ever recorded in history. He slowly walked back towered the boy.

"Here try this." He said shaking handing the blond the wand through the book. The blond smiled feeling the rush of power. The feeling was a lot like when he discovered his chakra.

"Interesting, that wand is the oldest up to date, it's made from a metal long forgotten and it's heart is made from the vilest and most vile creäture that every lived. Its heart is a fragment from the fang of the Jubi" He said causing the boys eyes to narrow. For some reason, that name felt formally. Like he heard of the best in his dreams. His nightmares. "The nine parts of the Jubi will reunite." That's what the two men spoke within his dreams.

"A Jubi?" Hermione asked confused. She learned nearly every known creäture that existed. The name Jubi never came up.

"A creäture that lived in the times of the Arch mage the younger brother the Sage of the Six Paths. During that time a demon with ten massive tells roamed the earth destroying every thing in its path. It destroyed mountains taller than Everest drank seas dry, scarred the earth with every step. During a raid the demon stopped when two children emerged. One was five the other was three. The demon looked at the children. They held no fear in their eyes. Something the best was interested in. He gave the two a gift of power. The power of his eyes to the mage. His skill in magic was given to the youngest. The two fought ageist the demon yeas later. They fought for weeks splitting the continents. At the end the demon soul and power was sealed with in the sage and body within the moon. The two brothers separated, the oldest creating an energy called Chakra and a species known as the Jinchuuriki. The youngest created the world of magic. At the death-bed of the eldest brother he splinted the best soul and energy into nine different beings know as Buji." He said causing a chill travel up the spine of the boy. "My grandfather made that wand from a tooth of the Jubi lost during the battle, he always told use that the hero will able to wield the wand, and anyone else will die slowly and painfully. Take good care of the wand Naruto." He said handing him its case.

"What about pay?" He asked looking at the man who was eying the wand with great fear, respected and amazement.

"N-no need just take it." He said taking a step back. He looked scared that he finely laid eyes of the evil wand, and relieved seeing it leave.

"Thank you." He said bowing a little. Before leaving with Hermione.

"Did you know anything about it?" He asked looking at the girl.

"No, I never heard of it in tell today. Maybe we can find more about it at the library. All we need is are books, pets and trunk after all." She said as the two heading towered a rather large book story crowded with students and parents.

"Troublesome." The blond muttered as the two waited in line to _enter_ the story. While in the leaf village a clan looked around all at the same moment before muttering the same word.

Naruto was losing his patience and fast. They just step into the bookstore after waiting for eighteen minutes just to enter a larger line. "That's it." He said moving through the crowed using what he knew about the ninja arts cutting the line. He quickly paid for a set of first yearbooks before vanishing back into the crowed.

Hermione blinked, she was about to tell Naruto too calm down, they had time to spare, but he was no longer next too her. She looked around trying to see through the crowed of people falling miscible.

"What are you looking for?" Asked a very formiler voice, the girl jumped in surprise slightly before looking behind her seeing none other than Naruto with the books in hand. They girl looked at him weirdly. He was here then gone, he came back shortly later with books in hand.

"How?" She asked looking at the boy.

"A good shinobi never tells his secrets." He said proudly, Hermione just shrugged her shoulder not knowing what a shinobi was. She wanted to know of course but she had more things to worry about.

"Well I guess. Okay we have are new and school cloths, wands and books. All we need is a pet and a trunk." She said as the two pushed their way through the store. "Here hold these." She said handing Naruto everything but her wand.

"Why do I have to carry everything?" He whied as the two walked through the streets.

"Because it's the genital men thing to do. Now were to find some carts." She said seeing multiple students carry their stuff on cart.

"Right there." Naruto said pointing his free finger at a man handing students cart.

"O nice job Naruto." She said a little embarrassed that the person handing them out was a block away from them.

"Lets go." Naruto said walking over to the man Hermione following closely behind him. "Hey how much for as cart?" Naruto asked looking at the young man.

"There not for sell, their for first year students. I'm guessing you two are first year students."

"Yes sir." Hermione said politely.

"Well here you go. And by the way I hope your placed in my house" He said handing them a set of carts.

"You go to Hogwarts?" She asked ignoring every thing around her.

"Yep ninth year student."

"But there's only six years." Hermione said looking at what she guessed was in faceted a fake.

"Not if you take the college classes. The first six years are like Middle and High school. The other years are like magic collage." HE said looking at the now excited stared eyed girl. 'She must be a bookworm.' He thought looking at the girl.

"What house?" Naruto asked snapping the man from his thoughts.

"Gryffindor."

"Brilliant, I was hoping too be in Gryffindor myself."

"Cool, it's the best house we won the cup six years strait. Names Charles Walters by the way."

"I'm Hermione Grangers, and that's Naruto Uzumaki."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I hope you both are assigned into the Gryffindor house. And be careful, something's their rather hard to steer. Oh and Naruto, show those slither heads how the Uzumaki do magic" He said helping the two with their things. "Now the pet shop is right their next to the trunk store." He said pointing to two, two-story shops.

"Thank you mister?" They both yelled before taking off.

Pet store.

"Awe Naruto look at this one isn't he adorable." Hermione yelled out load holding an orange kitty. Naruto couldn't help but sweet drop seeing the small cat. It was small but rather chucking cat, short legs and a rather flat face. The cat plainly looked at the blond before yawning going back asleep.

"I guess." He said looking at the cat. He never really liked cats. The one with the bow was a very evil cat. He had to catch it a few times for money or a punishment. He walked away leaving because Hermione was now oooed and awwd over every cat. He walked slowly through the pet store; a look of sadness printed on his face. The store had every thing. Owls, bats, snakes, rabbits, even crab. Any animal you could think of was in here. Most animals avoided him like the people at home did. 'Do they think I'm a demon?' He thought seeing multiple animals nearly bite, claw or just run. But there was one who didn't fear him. He stared at the bird. It was rather large, larger than the owls there. The beck was slightly brought down; his talons were a beautiful gold color like the rest of its body. He was very deadly by the way he stood. His golden eyes staring into his sea blue with out a hint of fear. It was a bird that feared nothing. "You don't fear me." He whispered looking at the eagle like bird. He blinked one rubbing his ears. He was positive the eagle said no. But that's impossible animals can't speck. "You under stand me?" He asked looking at the animal. Once again he head yes coming from the animal. "Your not like the others." He said reaching his arm out. The majestic bird flew from the branch landing on his shoulder making sure that the deadly talons never took blood or made him feel pain.

"Amazing." He heard a female voice behind him. He turned around seeing women in her sixties looking at him in amazement. "That eagle is the rarest and most aggressive bird of his kind. Every one who ever come close to him was attack." She said looking at the golden eagle. "How did you make it so calm?" She asked looking at the blond boy. She was petting the eagle. The last time she attempted this was nearly twenty years ago. When she tried it nearly took her finger like anyone else every time.

"I don't know. The other animals seem to avoid me but he didn't. So I went towered him seeing if he would do the same. I started talking to myself, but then he answered."

"Wait he spoke to you?"

"Hai, is that bad?" He asked looking at the elder women.

"No, it's a rare talent. I don't remember what it's called but having the ability to talk and understand an animal is very rare." She said looking at the boy.

"It is?'

"Yea, there has only been one person we know able to understand with eagles. And people believe he or she is a mere myth."

"Okay then I'll take him and what I need to take care of him." He said handing her the amount it said on the tag and an extra ten for the cage, water bottle and food. "Thank you." The blond said packing his equipment onto the cart. "So cage or shoulder?" He asked looking at the golden eagle.

"Do you really have to ask?" He heard the bird ask. This was the first time hearing the predator actually speak. His voice surprisingly was rather deep. The voice it self held knowledge. It was rather clear from hearing his voice that the massive bird felt its years.

"I guess your right." He said looking at the bird. "All I need is a name for you, or do you have on already?" He asked signing seeing the bird shake his head now. Great now had to go down a list of names that he would like. The two stared at each other thinking rather hard. Well he started with A and though of every name he could think of. They were now on K.

"You not that good at this." The bird said only to sign seeing the blond still thinking.

"How about Kokennin?" Naruto asked looking at the bird.

"Kokennin?"

"Hai it means guardian."

"Well the do consider me the guardian of the sky. Yes I like the name, thank you." He said, the blond smiled. That was simpler then he thought. "Now on to further business what is your name?"

"O right I haven't given you my name. It's Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling. The eagle nodded looking at the boy. He was strange but there was something about him that gained his attain. He just had to find out why. All he knew for sure was that there was more than one lair to this boy. Something rather rare in the many years. Like the boy had two personalities. One light one dark. A yin and Yang, two sides of the same coin.

"Naruto do you know what type of eagle that is." A female voice spoke up gaining his attain. He looked over seeing a girl with fluffy brown hair with a small cat in arms.

"No."

"That's a golden tail. It's very rare. They say at a certain age their feathers become sold gold." She said walking towered the bird.

"She's nice, thrust her." Naruto said so low the eagle barely made out. He nodded letting the girl to feel his fetters.

"Their known for being both the most powerful and beautiful bird ever found beside the phoenix of course." She said still rubbing her fingers over the bird's feathers. "You lucky to have a pet like this Naruto." She said looking at the mighty bird. "But don't you think an eagle would make a poor choice?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well the other students will have animals like a kittens, frog or toad, owl and a rat. Don't you think he will kill them?" She asked holding the small cat away from the mighty eagle.

"No." He said quite simply.

"Umm okay but if he eats my little Crookshanks. You both will pay." She said with a hit of venom in the last sentence.

"Hai ma'am." He said nervously while the bird couldn't help but sweet drop. His new _owner _was all ready whipped.. perfect.

'Perfected, my new master is whipped.' He thought seeing the boy take her orders without a hint of hesitation.

"Good. Now all we need is a trunk, and some class tools." She said walking into the next building. The building filled with trunks and tools for schoolwork.

Naruto looked around seeing hundreds of different trunks. They were three looks, a large main container and about five different smaller containers for each one. Each one was a light brown wooden color. He looked around the shop stopping seeing a metal trunk, sixes locks, eight containers. He smiled walking over to the trunk only too be stopped by another blond. But this blond was different. His hair was a very light almost white color pulled back by a large amount of hair products. He had a snarl that would rival the Uchiha's snarl. Naruto instantly knew that his fellow blond would cause a large amount of problems. Naruto didn't know what to think of the boy. He reminded him of the uchiha way too much. He learned from scavenging that an only good Uchiha was a female one. Not because he was sexist, but because for some reason Uchiha women were much softer than the men.

"It looks like we have the same interest. My name is Draco Malfoy." He said leaning towered him hand out expecting a handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said giving the boy a firm handshake showing respected. No one likes a dead shake, but they loved giving one.

"A Uzumaki. My father often spoke that your family was very gifted in the magic arts. So are you a full, half or a mud blood?"

"What?"

"Hu I would expect you to know. A full blood had a full-blooded witch and wizard parents like myself. They are usually the most gifted in magic. Half bloods have a single magic parents. While mud bloods have neither magic parents. Their mere scum in my opinion they shouldn't be allowed to lea-." The boy couldn't finish as the sound of skin beating against skin was heard throughout the shop. Naruto punched the boy hard in the stomach before kneeing him ageist the wall. He gripped the boy's neck lifting him up like he was nothing.

"If you ever say some thing like that again I will kill you. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at the boy. How dare he, he was calling Hermione scum. He cared shit what people who of him. Demon, monster, even so far as murderer. HE heard those insults on a daily basis. He becomes used of them. But no one, no one will every speak a threaten word to any one he cares for. No one will every harm the people he loved.

"Yes sir." He barely made out. The blond dropped the boy back onto the ground.

"Leave." He said looking at the boy. He nodded running away from the building.

"That was rather unnecessary. Don't you think?" The eagle said looking at the boy.

"Maybe, but Hermione is my only true friend I ever made. I guess I'm just over protective, but you heard what that boy called her."

"Yes I did. Scum and this mud blood. Something so primitive used as an insult on their blood. Some humans fall rather low."

"You'll be surprise." Naruto whispered remembering the scares the people of Konoha left him.

"Indeed, there is a lot I have yet to learn about your people." He said as Naruto started to buy the remaining items.

"You do acted like were aliens." He laughed.

"Because as far as I'm consider you're aliens."

"Your so cruel Kokennin." He cried looking at the golden eagle. The two were completely different in most perspectives in his opinion. They each had their own perspective of the world. Each one new something that the other did not. Naruto knew a person would do anything to feel better about them. From breaking the confidences of another person. Or going as far as their body.

"You nearly killed that child because he called the girl a mudblood. And you call me cruel." He said looking at the young child

"I guess so." He mumbled thinking about what he done. If his estimate was correct the pure bloods would be like the higher clans in his world. Like the Hyugi, Uchiha or the Senju clans. The half bloods would be civilian clan Nin or minor ninja clans and these med bloods would be orphans or sons and daughters of traitors. That would make him this mudblood. He never cared what people thought of him. It happen so often he become used of it. The thing he couldn't stand, what he hated was when people miss treated the people he cared highly for. A simply word or an act would send him into a rage. It never really happened before. The last time it was when little Hinata was being bullied. He nearly killed three boys from his class that day. That was the first beating he got by the village.

"Control your emotions Naruto."

"Yes I know rule one of being a ninja. Never let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"I am meaning to ask, but why do you often mention this shinobi or ninja."

"Oh right. I come from a place called the elemental nations. Instead of witches or wizards we have ninja. Shinobi means male ninja by the way. They use different hand sign combinations to use spells. The people there are rather greedy, and hate full; so war isn't a strange thing. War is a rare thing not to have. So at a young age of four you're trained to become the greatest weapon a ninja. A person that is a killer. A person that can't feel emotions. Some one that would take and give a life with out a seconded thought. " He expelled looking at the eagle.

"Your world is different then this one. What I know there has only been one true war. And that lasted about a year at most."

"Hu I'm glade. Where I came from war was consent. First every family fighting to the death and three great wars."

"Indeed your home sounds very deadly."

"It was." He said looking at the bird. "You know what's surprising though."

"What?"

"I'm talking in a very strange language and a massive golden eagle talking back, and no one noticed yet." He said rather load looking around seeing every person here ignoring them.

"Indeed that is very strange." He said looking around him self.

"Well I'm not going to question it." He said exiting the store seeing his friend playing with the cat waiting for him.

"Took you long enough. I was about to drag you out." She said smiling looking at the boy. She was rather happy about his lateness though. She was able to run to the bookstore and buy some more spell, history and a rather small but a large book about the shinobi or ninja and a book of war.

"I had an interesting run in. "He said a little nerves. Hermione chewed him out for being impolite. He didn't want to imagine what she would do if she learned that he nearly killed a boy.

"We're done." She smiled as the two walked through the street looking for the inn.

"Yep. It wasn't that bad." He smiled looking at the girl.

"It was enjoyable. Especially getting my wand."

"Speak for your self." He mumbled.

"Well not for you, but I thought it was rather fun seeing you destroy his store."

"Hey that was low." He said acting as if his stomach was punched.

"Oh quite being dramatic. Any way, we are going too be busy. You have a lot of learning."

"Oh come on were going to school for this. Why do I have to learn now?"

"Because you know nothing."

"Hu I know." He mumbled. "I just want some food and take a cat nap."

"You can't be that tired. We have been shopping for two hours."

"Hey." He started before stopping.

"What?"

"I forgot." He said shrugging his shoulders. The two couldn't help but sweet drop hearing what the blond said. How do you forget something you were about to say? "Hey Hermione isn't that you parents." Naruto said pointing at a bar window.

Hermione was shocked, her father worked as a dentist and her mother helped at a day care. She always thought they were mature smart and calm. But here was her father drinking a large mug talking to a red hair man. The two seem too be having a great time drinking. The two had a tie wrapped around their foreheads, a large blush and their shirts where being used as whippet. They where very drunk "No." She quickly said pulling the blond away.

"You sure they look like them." He said looking back into the bar. 'That's so them.' He thought

seeing the embarrassed girl drag him away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Room for the Granger family." Naruto said looking at a man whose nose was buried in a rather strange magazine. He couldn't help but sweet drop seeing what the man was reading or looking at. The book was filled with anime like women doing poses that were rather perverted. He looked down seeing Hermione sending a rather deadly glare at the man. 'Great female anger.' He thought seeing the girl. He signed grabbing the floating key pulling Hermione away making sure they left that room and quickly. He didn't want any trouble.

"That mans nerve. Reading that type of magazine in public." She said looking at the blond who simply nodded his head not really paying attain. Not too be rude of course. He remembered when Tenten spoke to him when they where in the same class. That girl knew how too fight, and had a rather short fuse. Even by his standers, since then every word he heard. He was just bothered by that Jubi story. That monster sounded too farmiliar. It sounded like a Bijuu. And if that thing was a bijuu, no doubt a Jinchuuriki was recorded. And he simple knew if the Jinchuuriki was recorded the holders where as well. If that book held the ID of all Jinchuuriki no doubt he was in it. And then that book held his darkest secret. If known he would become hated. Something he fears more then death it's self. He signed opening the door throwing him self onto the couch mumbling something.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked seeing the rather worried look on the boy.

"Just tired. And staring. " He said looking at the small girl. He smiled seeing the large room. Well in his opinion it was large. Much more then his small little room he had at the leaf. A one-room apartment with a separated bathroom. It was reeling cozy.

'

Nice.' He thought plopping down into the living room couch. 'I wonder if I brought enough ramen.' He thought once again throwing his backpack down taking the scrolls with a ramen sticker out before entering the kitchen.

"Kai." The blond mumbled unsealing a true mountain of ramen noodles. The eagle couldn't help but sweet drop seeing his masters' action.

"You are a rather strange human." He said in his rather flat tone he used.

"No shit Sherlock… Whose Sherlock?" The blond said not truly sure what that little quote came from. He heard it on the way here by a passing couple. It sounded good at the moment. The bird simple face-winged himself.

"Sherlock Homes was a famous detective. He was able too solve any situation by studying it for only seconds. He said looking at the boy whom was not even paying attain. He grumbled a few curses seeing the blond ask a worthless question. Oh how he wished he had at lest a rather intelligent master. Like that Hermione girl; what he seen and heard the young teen was rather intelligent; but cocky. She showed off her knowledge every chance she was giving. In battle she wouldn't last long. He closed his eyes signing. His kin were great warriors serving under The Arch mage and her Brother. They where massive beast that would sweep down and slaughter their enemies. His kin ate of the tree of live gaining them incredible abilities. From growing too enormous heights, turning their body into sold gold. Or using poor Percentage of there brains then the average creature. Most only used 34% or below their capability. While his kind used every percentage the brain was capable of. That's why they were so intelligence. Why couldn't he find a partner as or a little less more intelligent then himself? Then again what he could see this blond or "Shinobi" was indeed different then the other humans. Judging by his age he was at least twelve. His muscle mass was rather beyond where they should. No child his age could fight like that. He vanished. He vanished, when that snake lover assaulted that little girls blood he vanished nearly killing the boy. Even though his birth of his kin was in the nations ninja lived in. The left before the clans where formed. The boy was a mystery so far. Always holding something he wants no one too be. He all ready knew he held the fox; he had a spell of the creature. He held that goofy smile, but his eyes held something different. Fear, hate, so many emotions held behind a mask. A legend speaks of held emotions creating a different half of you based on the strangest emotion. No doubt the boy grew a Yami, it's just a matter of time when he's reviled. He just hoped that blade would corrupted him. The boy was the first ninja from the forbidden land he meant. Other then what he knew from books and others knowledge he knew truly nothing. He planed on changing that.

The birds' eyes crossed finial studying that blade he had. He read about that blade.

'How dose he have that blade.' The eagle though silently seeing the blade that brought the undead fear. The blade has no origin; it was discovered years before the Jubi walked the earth. Legend spoke that the blade was a creation from Kami and other gods to be used too defeat the monster. The Blade, the blade was called the Shinigami no ha. The blade of the reaper in the English tongue. A blade with the powers to absorb someone's or something's soul. A weapon truly feared, too the ones who know it existence. Many never heard of its name, fewer know of it. Sad really how the beginning of their kin. Always aiming so far into the future and what's happening know they forgotten the beginning. 'I must look into this.' He thought looking at the sheath. He flinched seeing it start to glow a rather tin and misty grey and blue. So light his eyes barely caught the small glow. The glow of the souls trying to escape. The blue of the innocent and the grey of evil. That sword touched the blood and stole the life from men and women on each side of the filed. 'Who's the souls it will be robbing now.' He thought seeing the cursed blade. The blade became more powerful after every souls it stole. Like that blade Kubikiribocho, but it was cursed blade for a reason. The souls, they spoke. They where able too speak too the holder if they wanted driving the man into true madness. Sad really, that a boy would have the burden of a demons cell and the holder of the cursed blade. He closed his eyes thinking long and hard. With the rumors of that dreaded mans servants acting no doubt that war is on the horizon. The massive bird did his version of a smirk. He knew war was a curse taking lives of the innocent and destroying families. At last he loved the heat of battle. No matter where it came from. He just hoped his new master knew what side too choice.

"This will be rather interesting." He quietly said turning his head at the two children sweet dropping once again. He never has seen something so stupid in his life. The girl was laughing seeing his master betting a book with jaws and teeth with his sheathed blade crying how it ate his ramen but also his favorite orange jumpsuit. He looked at the monster book rather interested. Who was stupid enough too make a monster book for learning peruses. Made no sense in his opinion, well most humans didn't make since. But the thing that truly caught his eye where the books hidden in the small bag. 'Someone's poking their nose where it doesn't belong.' He thought knowing what the rather knowledge seeking girl was trying too do. Sadly most of those shinobi books where littered with lies. It was a book about assassins after all. Why would a group of highly skilled murders would want the out side world know of their power. He signed closing his eyes. 'That girl better be prepared. The world of a ninja is dark and clouded my mystery. A world where pain, suffering and hate make people into true monsters.' He thought before drifting into sleep.

With Hermione and Naruto.

Hermione couldn't help but burst into a full blown laughing fit. Naruto was being chaise by what he called a "Devil Book." It was rather funny seeing the boy fight the monster book. Well it didn't work in his favor that well. The book decided to comp down onto his hand causing his too scream a rally manly scream. And while manly she really meant it sounded like a little girl screaming.

"Get off!' He yelled betting the best with his sheathed blade.

"Rub his spine." Hermione told the boy whom only stopped screaming. He looked at her with a complete strait face.

"Books don't have spins!" He yelled swing the book back and forth randomly.

"Where the pages come together." She said looking at the boy whom simple glared at her.

"You could have said that in the beginning!" He yelled rubbing the books spines signing in relive seeing the demon of the book pass out.

"Oh please, it didn't hurt you." She said thinking the boy was being over dramatic.

"Look." He said holding out a rather bloody hand. "I'm lucky I heal faster then the average person." He mumbled seeing the wound slowly but surely heal it's self.

"How?" Hermione asked looking at where the multiple cuts where.

"Not telling." He said smirking seeing the girl simple glared at him. She was problem thinking it was a powerful spell. He wished. How can he say "There's a massive demon sealed in me. "How can he tell someone that? "You know you look cute when you pout." Naruto said smirked seeing a blush that would give Hinata a run for her money. The girl had a permanent blush. 'Cute.' He thought seeing the girl desperately change the subjected.

"Okay, we'll start with magic foundation." She started opening Magic 101. Naruto was rather interested in how magic was created. It was like a different branch of Chakra. The main different where that the magic relied more on spiritual energy; and how not every one was born with the ability too use magic. Chakra was a large mix of both spiritual and physical. Then how Chakra flowed through every living creature through the world. With out the strength too handle the large amount of energy too use hand signs letting the power flow through their body they use a wand. Its simple, the mind triggers a spell used with language and movement sending a large bust of energy through the wand. With support of the body, mind and wand they have made different types of spells watch one different. Each spell had its own move meant code like his hand signs. Rather interesting, it was life the ninja and magic race where like brothers and sister. They did say the first mage and shinobi where siblings. It was rather interesting. It got him thinking, since the ninja race where raised for battle and war would they age differently. Since the lifespan was only thirty-four. Yea and that was for the lucky ones. Would their body change with the amount of Chakra. He had too look further into this.

He was rather happy hearing how the world of the mage was Peaceful, only one war and it lasted barely four years. Of course there's been fights between people here and there; but it didn't brake into a world/clan war. It was amazing how his kin starved four blood, tell a leader of another village "Shut up" boom war. They want something you had, boom war. You guys get the point. *Broke the fourth wall played a little too much deadpool*

'Now's my chance.' Naruto thought seeing the girl sleeping ageist his chest. She was dead asleep no doubted. Naruto used Chakra strings lifting the monster book from the bag rubbing his spine. "Find Bijuu." He whispered as the book flipped its pages landing on the monsters known as Bijuu. His eyes narrowed seeing nine drawings of animals each one having a different number of tails. "Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox." He said causing the pages too fly through ending on the last page. Naruto's eyes widen, his skin slightly paled as he shock. There in this book was a pictures of him with his new clothes wand in hand. The had a pictures of him taken earlier. How. He was a trained assassin how didn't he feel their presents? 'She can't know.' He thought biting his thumb drawing symbols crossed the page before muttering Kai. The old man helped him with his genjutsu problem on his tenth birthday. Writing a simple kanji for Illusion a genjutsu would appeared doing what ever you place. He can't let Hermione know of his cause, no matter what. He would lose everything again, The School would become the village if not worse. He couldn't let that happen. He was giving a second chance, and this time he will have a life worth living. 'Calm down.' He thought feeling the evil power sealed within him start boiling.

He had to learn too control his emotions. The Kyuubi's Chakra was released with negative emotions, anger being the most common. He was able too hold anger back. He was doing it since e was four. He needed too learn how to expand his fuse. He couldn't let it slip. It was dangers, it nearly ate his skin, he didn't want too imagine how it would effect others. It destroys their body no doubt.

"Might as well go to bed." He mumbled picking the sleeping girl up. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione snored, not those stay up all night, the cute snores. If that made any sense at all. He yawed rubbing his neck before going to bed himself.

'So I was right.' The eagle thought looking at the monster book seeing the internal genjutsu. 'Things are going to pick up in the years to come. Sounds fun.' He thought "Don't even think about it." He softly spoke looking at the small kitting. He was about too try and catch him. It the cat was a little smirk it wouldn't try, Naruto promised the smart girl he would leave the cat alone. He however made no such deal. "Good kitty." He said seeing the small cat back down.


End file.
